


Politics

by Aki_chan27



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assistant Levi Ackerman, Blow Jobs, Dominance, Implied Submission, M/M, Major Erwin Smith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_chan27/pseuds/Aki_chan27
Summary: Erwin Smith is preparing for the election of the major, but his private assistant Levi is occupying him in another way...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot I draddeled while I should have studied...

Politics

'Levi! Where is my coffee?', Erwin Smiths dominant voice was booming through the office.  
Levi huffed, but hurried up and entered Erwins big office. He sat the coffee next to Erwins computer and looked at his boss, who was furiously tipping, for further introductions.  
Erwin on the other side didn't even looked up. 'Did you prove read my speech?'  
'Well... no. I didn't had the time.'  
Now Erwin looked up. 'Doing what?'  
'Pardon me, sir?', Levi asked.  
'What did you do so you couldn't prove read my speech? What was so important?'  
'I'm sorry sir, but you handed me your speech yesterday evening and so I hadn't time yesterday and today I had new tasks.'  
After a short pause Erwin leaned back in his chair and said: 'Levi, tell me again, what is your position in this office again?'  
Okay his boss was officially a dick. 'I am your private assistant, sir.'  
Erwin nodded. 'Exactly. And what is your most important task as my private assistant?'  
Levi gulped. 'My most important task is to satisfy your urgent needs, sir.'  
'Right again, Levi. If you understood this principle, I can't understand why you thought that this other tasks were more important than my speech. Not to say that you could easily done the work at home.'  
Did Levi mentioned that Erwin was a dick?  
'You don't have to make a face like this, Levi. I know what you are thinking. Do I have to remind you that the election is in a week? I am sure you want me winning, don't you Levi?'  
'Of course, sir!'  
'Well, then do your job. And I also may you remind you that I am not paying you to have a private life.'  
Erwin started tipping again and Levi just stood there perplex. 'What do you mean sir?'  
Erwin didn't looked up. 'I mean the little punk, who was so much more important than your work.'  
Fuck. Erwin meant Eren. 'I'm sor-'  
Erwin interrupted Levi immediately. 'I can understand that a... little fling in the copy room is tempting, Levi, but if would give into that I wouldn't do anything else but fucking you.'  
Levis eyes widened. Erwin stilled after a moment and looked up. 'Did I just say that out loud?'  
Levi nodded speechless.  
'Well, I am really sorry, Levi. That was inappropriate. That shouldn't be a sexual assault, I hope you know that.'  
'Would you really fuck me?'  
Now it was Erwins time to ask: 'Pardon me?'  
'Would you really fuck me? I never thought I was your type...'  
Erwin looked absolutely stunned. 'Levi you are beautiful. I wouldn't see a reason why I shouldn't desire you.'  
Levi blushed. 'Well I thought... not your type of gender...'  
Erwin laughed. 'I am indeed bisexual', he rubbed his hand over his face, 'but I am really so stressed that I could use a blow job...'  
After this sentence Erwin straighten again and said: 'Nevertheless we should get back to work.'  
But Levi didn't want to. He closed the office door and walked to Erwin until he stood really close to him. 'Or we could speak about the blow job, Commander.'  
Erwin shivered at the nickname the newspapers gave him.  
Levi didn't waited for an answer and just ducked under Erwins desk. Erwin on the other side was way to tempted to stop him.  
So Levi opened Erwin trousers and got Erwins half hard manhood in his hand. He smirked as he saw how Erwin shut his eyes in lust. Then Levi just put Erwins dick in his mouth. He thought about what a nice penis Erwin had so long and thick...  
After he had Erwins whole member in his mouth Levi started to bob his head. Erwin muffled muons where delicious. It went on like this for a short while until Erwin came down Levis throat. Normally Levi wasn't a huge fan of this but Erwins seed tasted kind of nice. He liked him clean, sipped up his pants and stood up.  
Erwin sat straight. 'I'm sorry Levi. I should have given you a warning.'  
Levi just shrugged his shoulders. 'I understand that you couldn't yell through the whole office: I am coming.'  
Erwin smiled. 'Isn't your boyfriend getting jealous? I don't want to cause you trouble.'  
Levi frowned for a moment, but then understood that Erwin was talking about Eren. 'No, he is not my boyfriend and we also don't have sex...'  
Erwin thought about this for a minute. 'Well, then I think the next appropriate step is to take you on a date. Please speak to my private assistant for an appointment.'


End file.
